


P is for Phoenix

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: The A,B,Cs of Mythical Creatures and Monsters [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Semi is stuck in a trap when an unlikely person finds him.





	P is for Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



> This story was written for stacysmash who requested, on tumblr, Phoenix+BokuSemi and I'm a sucker for balls of sunshine and their scowly boyfriends so I love this pairing! My dogs name is Phoenix so that was a bit distracting while writing this lol hope you like it!
> 
> Feel free to drop by and offer up a mythical creature+ship on tumblr (or here!)  
> http://thatishogwash.tumblr.com/

Semi laid in the magicked netting.  An electric pulse ran through it, verging on pain but more importantly it disrupted Semi’s own magic.  He couldn’t burn through the trap, could only wait for the hunters who set it.  It had been two days already and Semi worried they would never come.  That it was a long forgotten trap.

 

Death wouldn’t be an escape for Semi.

 

Semi was a phoenix.  He died, burned, and was reborn.  He would be reborn in that trap.  Over and over again.  An eternity of slowly starving to death.

 

The bushes rustled and Semi stiffened automatically.  There were many uses for pieces of a phoenix on the black market.  He would make an endless supply of parts to sell.

 

A large figure walked through the bushes, most notable was his height and broad shoulders along with his multihued hair.  He actually seemed broad all over and the large sword strapped to his back pointed to soldier, or more likely a mercenary.  Semi felt no relief at that thought.  A mercenary lived for the coins in his purse and nothing else.

 

“I told you there was something over here Akaashi!”  The voice was booming, scaring Semi into stillness as the mercenary made his way closer.

 

Two more men appeared from the bushes, both tall and by their dress and weapons, also mercenaries.  The shortest of the three had a pinched look on his face until the other one reached over to entangle their fingers together.

 

“Be careful Bokuto.”  The pretty one said, making no move to assist or stop the one coming to closer to Semi, Bokuto.

 

“Hello there, please don’t bite me though I understand if you do, I have been caught in many nets myself so I know how unpleasant it is.”  Bokuto sounded as if were trying to speak quietly, smooth out his tone but his voice simply only had one volume and that was loud.

 

“That’s not something to be proud of.”  The pretty one sighed as he leaned into his taller companion.

 

“My name is Bokuto and those two behind me are Akaashi and Washio.”  Bokuto explained as he crouched down next to Semi.  “It’s magicked.”  Bokuto frowned deeply as he eyed the netting.  Semi’s heart beat erratically in his chest, not sure what was to happen next.  Instinct and experience told him never to trust strangers, but there was a kindess to Bokuto’s face that Semi hadn’t seen in a long while.  When was the last time anyone had been concerned over his well being?

 

“Detestable hunters.”  The big serious looking one, Washio, said.

 

“Bokuto don’t-”  Akaashi tried but Bokuto was already grabbing the netting and pulling it apart with a grunt of effort.  Semi smelled burning flesh before the pulsing magic suddenly stopped, leaving him shocked but only for a moment.

 

Semi spread his poor abused wings and flew upwards, making Bokuto fall over in surprise.  Semi flew onto a high branch with less grace than he usually had but mostly he was just happy to not be stuck on the ground any longer.

 

“Your hands.”  Akaashi said with disapproval, walking over as he pulled a jar out of his satchel.

 

“You rescued a phoenix.”  Washio stated, looking up at Semi as Akaashi put healing ointment on Bokuto’s hands.

 

“He’s pretty, isn’t he?”  Bokuto grinned as he looked up at Semi also.  Semi was glad he was in his avian form so no one could see him blush.

 

“Let’s go, it’s still a two day walk to home.”  Akaashi said after wrapping Bokuto’s hand with quick efficiency.  “And no you cannot keep him Bokuto, I’m sure his own family misses him.  No more side quests.”  Akaashi stated firmly as he pulled Bokuto up then began prodding him to move forward.

 

Semi’s heart felt heavy because he didn’t have a family.  He didn’t have anyone to rescue him from traps or to tease about getting caught up in them.  He didn’t have anyone who would miss him if he didn’t come home, he didn’t even have a home to go back to.

 

Semi turned his head, watching Bokuto and his companions walk off into the forest.  Their laughter and chatter fading slowly, leaving Semi feeling empty inside as he remembered the concern shown to him from brown-gold eyes.

 

With a deep breath Semi flew down, guiding himself through the trees before landing silently on Bokuto’s shoulder, making sure not to grip too tightly with his talons least he cut through his travelling cloak.  Bokuto let out a surprised noise before looking at Akaashi with wide eyes.

 

Akaashi sighed deeply.

 

“Give him some of your dried meat, he’s probably hungry.”  Washio advised.

 

Semi felt less empty as Bokuto happily fed him some of Akaashi’s dried meat, he had ate all his own and Washio flatly told him that Bokuto had already scavenged Washio’s own supply.


End file.
